The Story of Pan
by Kira Sema
Summary: When Gohan dies after a heart condition, his younger sister Pan stopped fighting. This story explains how it happened and who helped her through it.


**Hey guys. Well this story came to me in a dream so I based it off it and changed it. Also turn it into a one-shot and upload it. Pan is 6, Goten is 10, Trunks is 11, and Gohan is 21.**

**Unknown POV**

I remember when Pan was first born. She was so beautiful and she loved the color red, but ever since Gohan died she started to get depressed and almost didn't fight anymore till I stepped in. It happened when she was 6. That was the hardest time for her, and I hoped something like this would never happen again at least for a long, long time.

***5 months earlier* **

**Goten's POV**

Gohan had just been taken to the hospital. He was having heart problems. The doctors were saying it had to do with him fighting so many years. This has taken a toll on Pan. She used to wear red and train with Dad and me, but she doesn't no more. She normally just helps Mom around the house. All of us are worried about her.

I try to make her feel better by offering to take her somewhere, but she doesn't want to go anywhere. She only wants to see big brother. No one has told her that there's no chance of him surviving. Most of big brother's friends have been at the hospital hoping he gets well.

The one who was coming the most was his girlfriend Videl. They have been together since high school. I remember when she came to learn how to fly. Both of us had to learn how to fly and he taught both of us. Pan was only 3 at the time and barely knew her.

"Hey Goten." Trunks yelled from the other room. "Oh Trunks I didn't know you were coming over." I said. "Yea your mom invited me over." He said. "She did?" I questioned. "Yes. So you want to do something?" He asked. "I do but can we include Pan into it? She hasn't been herself lately ever since this happened." I explained. "Sure. We just need to do something she'll play." He said. "Maybe we can go to the park and play. I'll go ask my mother." I said.

I walked over to my mother and tapped her shoulder since she was doing something. "Hey Mom Trunks and I want to go to the park. Can we take Pan with us?" I asked. "If she wants to go you can. Just make sure all of you are back before dinner." She said. "Thank you Mom!" I exclaimed.

I went back over to Trunks and I told him that we could. The hardest part would be trying to convince Pan to come with us. We went up to her room and went in. "Hey Pan we're going to the park you want to come with us?" I asked. "No." She said. "Why? You love going to the park." I said. "I don't want to ok? Just leave me alone Goten!" She yelled. We left and she slammed her door while we went downstairs. We went to my mother to tell her we were leaving and that Pan wouldn't come with us.

"Mom we're leaving. Pan didn't want to come with us though." I said. "Oh. Well boys have fun. Be back by dinner." She said. "Ok bye mom!" I said. We went out of my house and flew to the park. We got to the park and played around. We got a group of boys and played football. It was fun but I kept thinking of Pan. She's my little sis and I want her to feel better.

While we were playing I felt an energy drop. It was Gohan's. I started to cry and everyone noticed. There were questions I was hearing like, "Why is he crying?" "What's wrong with him?" Trunks saw me and quickly pulled me aside and asked me why I was crying. The only thing I said was, "Gohan."

Now that I pointed it out he felt it. His energy was dropping. It was dropping fast. We flew back to my house to notify my mom. We flew as fast as we can. We got to my house and my mom noticed I had been crying and she was worried. Trunks explained to her. She got Pan and we all went to the hospital.

Trunks was holding Pan's hand and I was walking by my mother. We were rushing to Gohan's room. When we got there we heard the nurse say, "Excuse me you can't go in there." She said. "Why not? My baby boys in there!" Mom screamed. "Mom calm down. Let's just sit over here." All of us sat in the waiting room. Then Dad transported here with Vegeta. "Why'd you drag me here Kakarot?" He screamed. "Vegeta take the kids to your place." Dad said. "Why would I do that?" Vegeta said. "Because Pan hasn't been herself and I don't know how Goten's taking this." Dad whispered.

"Kids go with Vegeta to Capsule Corp." Dad told us. "No." Pan said. We all looked at her. "Pan Sweetie I think it's better for you to go with Vegeta." Mom said. "No." Pan said. "Pan come on. I'll go with you." I said. "No." Pan said yet again. Pan gripped onto Trunks' hand. "Please don't make me leave." She whispered into Trunks' ear. "She won't leave guys." I said. "Why don't you want to leave sweetie?" Mom asked. Pan finally broke down. Trunks hugged her.

"I want to see big bro if they let us. Just one more time. I heard what all of you guys said. I know that he may not make it. I want to be here till the end. Even if it makes me sad." Pan explained. "A-Are you sure sweetie?" Mom asked. "Yes now leave me alone." Pan said.

This has to be a lot Pan has taken in. It was hard for her to lose her best friend a year ago. Trunks had a sister. Her name was Bulla. Her and Pan were best friends till something happened that made Bulla die. She got really sick and a sensu bean wouldn't work. She died a few weeks later. Vegeta, Bulma, Trunks, and Pan were all upset. Pan locked herself in her room for weeks and only came out for necessities. She wouldn't speak to anyone. She was just getting back to her old self when this happened. Big bro helped her through that, but he can't this time. I don't even want to know what is going on through Pan's head.

I looked over to Pan and Trunks. Pan had her head on his shoulders and was sleeping. Trunks had his head on hers and were sleeping also. Bulma and my mom must've seen them because they mumbled something about them looking cute together. Secretly I found that cute to, but I would never admit it.

I saw Bulma and mom pull out their cameras and took a picture. I was laughing softly so I wouldn't wake them. I looked over to Vegeta and dad talking. I'm guessing they were talking about fighting techniques. What was I going to do? Everyone was busy doing something.

I concentrated on Gohan's energy. It was at the same it was when we came. It was very low. I looked over to the clock. It said 5:30pm. Man I was getting hungry. Then dad's stomach growled. "I guess I'm hungry!" Dad exclaimed, "Anyone else want to come with me to get some food?" "I DO!" I screamed. I was a little too loud, but Trunks and Pan didn't wake up. "Dad where are we going to eat?" I asked. "To a buffet!" Dad exclaimed.

"Goku, Gohan is in bad condition and you want to spend 3 hours at a buffet!" Mom screamed to Dad. "But Chi Chi I'm so hungry!" Dad begged. "I'm hungry also Mom." I said. "No. Both of you are going to stay here." Mom said. "Aw!" Both Dad and I complained. "But I'm so hungry mom!" I complained. "Both of you are staying and that's it!" Mom yelled to us. "Alright mom we'll stay, but I need to use the bathroom." I said while winking at dad. "Yea me to honey." Dad said. Both of us went away from my mom. We then instant transmissioned to an Old Country Buffet.

**Pan's POV**

I woke up from napping on Trunks' shoulder. He must've fallen asleep to because when I woke up he woke up and yawned to. Dad and big bro must've left because I didn't see them. Gohan's energy was still low. I could see mom freaking out. "Honey where are your father and Goten?" Mom asked. "Not here." I said. "Those two are so not getting dinner when we go." Mom said. "When will we be able to see Gohan?" I asked. "I don't know sweetie." Mom said. While we were asleep Bulma had come. Bulma was trying to comfort mom.

Then I felt an energy drop to nothing. It was Gohan. I started to cry. "Pan why are you crying?" Mom asked. "Gohan's energy just went down to zero." Trunks stated. I hugged Trunks since he was right by me.

**Trunks' POV**

I was comforting Pan because Gohan had just died. Then Goten and Goku transported back from the buffet. Goku was hugging Chichi, and Goten was holding back tears as much as he could. "Trunks can you give me Pan?" Goten asked. "Pan go to your big brother." I told Pan. Pan went and hugged her big brother, and both of them were crying. Mom was hugging Vegeta and he allowed her to. I was sad but just watched.

A nurse came out and had just said that Gohan had passed. "Vegeta can you take the kids to your place? We need to talk to the nurses' privately." Mom said. Dad just gave an approving nod. "Let's go Trunks, Goten, and Pan." Dad said. Goten had stopped crying, but Pan didn't. "Pan?" I asked trying to get her attention. She looked up to me and just grabbed my hand. The four of us went out of the hospital and went to CC. I was carrying Pan since she wouldn't fly on her own.

We got to CC and I had put Pan into a spare room since she fell asleep on the way there. Goten and I were in my room and dad was training, as usual. Goten and I were playing video games till we heard Pan coming in here. She came into my room and sat on the bean bag chair in the corner watching us. "Hey Pan you want to play to?" I asked. "… Sure." She said. She grabbed the 3rd controller and we played Super Smash Bros Melee on versus mode. I was Roy, Pan was Zelda/Sheik, and Goten was Young Link.

Pan was switching between Zelda and Sheik every so often, and surprisingly she was winning. We weren't holding back either. She knocked Goten's character out and I was next. "Pan... please don't!" I begged. Pan knocked my character out and she won. She was cheering and rubbing it in our faces. "I won against you guys! Yay!" Pan said. Goten was mad that he lost to a little girl. I was laughing at his reaction. "Goten I got beat by her to. Lighten up!" I said. Pan was just enjoying her winning and completely forgot about what had happened and we weren't going to let her feel sad.

Then Grandma came up to the room and asked if any of us were hungry. All of us were hungry so we went down to the kitchen and ate some Chinese food my grandma ordered. The 3 of us were eating fast like always and then mom came home. She saw us smiling and having fun and just said she was going to her lab to work on something.

The 3 of us got done with our food and went up to my room to continue playing SSBM. Pan won most of the battles. I won only 2, Goten won 4, and Pan won 7.

**Goten's POV**

After the last match we played my mom came to pick Pan and me up. We had a quiet trip back to our house. Only thing our mom asked was if we had fun at Trunks' house today. Both of us just nodded silently. We got back to our house and Pan just went straight up to her room. I was helping mom with some stuff since Dad wasn't here. "Mom where's Dad?" I asked. "Oh he's telling everyone about…" She said. "Ah ok." I said.

**Pan's POV**

I just sat in my room with the door closed crying. Then I felt someone's power level. I looked out my window and saw my brother's old sensei Piccolo. "Pi-Piccolo what are you doing here?" I asked. Piccolo just looked at me. "I know how it feels to lose a loved one that you hold close to your heart. Gohan was like a son to me, but some things can't be changed." Was all he said as he floated in the air. Then my mom and Goten came up the stairs. "Piccolo what are you doing here?" Mom asked. "I need to take Pan away from here for a while." Piccolo said. "No you are not taking my little girl away from here so soon after I lost Gohan!" Mom yelled. "I want to go." I said. "Y-You do?" Mom looked at me.

"Yes mom I want to get away from here for a little while. Just let me stay one more night Piccolo. Come here tomorrow morning." I said. Piccolo just nodded and flew away. I was starting to pack my stuff I would need to be with Piccolo. I didn't pack any clothes because I knew Piccolo could give me any clothes I needed. "Mom I promise I'll be ok. I need to get out of here for a while." I said. Goten and mom went back downstairs and I stayed in my room. Since it was late at night I decided to get some rest. I would need it for the long training. I went on my bed and fell asleep.

**Goten's POV**

Mom and I came back downstairs and I watched some TV. There wasn't much on since it was late at night. Then mom was yelling at me to go to bed so I'd get enough sleep and to watch Pan leave in the morning. Then I went upstairs and went to sleep.

***The next morning***

**Pan's POV**

I woke up early this morning. I got some last things together. Mom and Goten were already up. I felt Piccolo's Ki coming and then he landed on our lawn. "Come back soon Pan. You know the door is always open." Mom said. "I will and I know mom." I said. Goten looked at me. Then I felt Trunks' Ki. He landed. "Am I too late?" Trunks said. "I'm not going away forever Trunks. You didn't need to come." I said. "I couldn't miss you going yet." Trunks said. He came over and hugged me. "Stay safe." Trunks said. "See you later little sis." Goten said. "Let's go." I said. Piccolo and I flew off to his training grounds.

"Where are we going?" I asked. "We're going to my training grounds." Piccolo said. "Oh. Are you going to leave me there for 6 months like big bro? I'm much stronger than when he was." I explained. "No but we're going to start training tomorrow. Today you'll meditate all day and make your mind stronger." Piccolo explained. I just nodded. We flew for a while till we got there. Piccolo and I were meditating. He was so much better at it then I was. I couldn't stop fidgeting. Piccolo knew I was having trouble and just looked at me. "Just relax Pan." He said. I tried to relax and not to be so stiff, but I just couldn't do it. "I can't do it." I said giving up. "Just think of a happy place." Piccolo said. I tried thinking of a happy place. Yea that worked. I was able to think of a happy place and I was able to meditate.

***Present***

**Piccolo's POV**

5 months have passed since then and Pan has become an excellent fighter. She was able to get over Gohan's death as well as I. When she returned home she wasn't as depressed as she was when I first picked her up. Everyone was happy when she came back and Trunks was happy to see her again. I can see them being a couple in the future. Chi Chi was grateful that I helped her daughter and that she wasn't depressed anymore. I look in to them from time to time and nothing really changes. They still are happy and that's good enough for me.

From time to time I go to Gohan's grave and mourn a bit. I rarely ever show my feelings, but I felt like I had to since he was my first and favorite student. From the time I trained him to the time he became stronger than me. I felt like I owed him that much to take care of his sister in her time of need. I was grateful for him since he changed my life I owe him a lot. I loved him like my own son. I hope that I can be a part of Pan's life the same way I was for Gohan's. I hope when she becomes older she'll be like her brother in every way possible. I attempted to train Goten, but he is hard to control. I let him with his father.

**So could you guess the Unknown POV in the beginning of the story? XD Yea after months of typing I finally got this one-shot done. I hope you guys like it. :) **


End file.
